


Castiel Kringle, avagy Vigyázz, mit kívánsz!

by SassyMeg



Series: Karácsonyi Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aki aztán személyesen megjelenik, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birtokos Castiel, Boldog végkifejlet, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Castiel (Supernatural) as Santa Claus, Castiel Kringle a télapó, Castiel propeses marriage to Dean Winchester, Castiel ígéri Deannek: összeházasodnak, Christmas Alternate Universe, Christmas Magic, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Cock Rings, Collared Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean Winchester csak 21 éves, Dean imádja a szatén bugyikat, Deannek van egy nyakörve, Dom!Cas, Elfenekelés, Említett házasság, Farok gyűrű, Gay Sex, Gentle dom!Cas, Happy Ending, Házassági ajánlat, Karácsonyi Alternatív Univerzum, Karácsonyi ajándékok, Karácsonyi szex, Késleltetett - tagadott orgazmus, Levél a Télapónak, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lájtos BDSM, Lájtos Dom-sub dinamika, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Marriage, Needy Dean Winchester, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Castiel, Sassy Dean Winchester, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Vibrators, anális dugó, karácsonyi varázslat - emiatt gumi nélküli szex, pimasz Dean Winchester
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Karácsonyi AU!Dean huszonegy éves, és fogadásból-viccből ír levelet a Télapónak. Fogalma sincs róla, hogy a levelét megkapja a címzett, sőt személyesen kézbesíti is, mivel, kissé pimasz volt a levél hangvétele, ami szankciót is von maga után!. :)DE a novella "ha a vége jó, minden jó"! :D ❤️Dióhéjban erről szól a történet. ❤️Figyelmeztetések: szókimondás, lájt BDSM, Lájt dom-sub dinamika, (semmi különös), említett panty kink-bugyi fétis.





	Castiel Kringle, avagy Vigyázz, mit kívánsz!

**Author's Note:**

> Eredetileg nem ez a történet lett volna karácsonyra - azt elkevertem, majd máskor -, de láttunk jó néhány karácsonyi filmet, s az egyikben szerepelt Krissy Kringle, ami hasonló a Chris Kringle-höz, s ha jól tudom, északi országokban ez a Télapó neve. :)  
> Néhány ötletet innen a Naughty or Nice ((Ördög vagy angyal)) (2012)-es filmből merítettem, valamint nagyon kicsit a Télapu (The Santa Clause)) (1994) filmből
> 
> Igyekeztem megtartani az angolszász hagyományokat, vagyis, hogy a Télapó hozza az ajándékokat karácsonykor, és bár azt nem tudom, hogy azon a területen szokásos-e a virgács, hát most az lesz! :D  
> ((Az tuti, hogy a csizmába-cipőbe ott is jár a rosszaknak pár széndarab.))

[](https://postimages.org/)

\---***---

Castiel örökölte a munkáját az apjától, aki nem volt más, mint Télapó, Santa Claus, vagy Chris Kringle, ahogy egyes népek mondáiban, meséiben szerepel. Igazából a neve Charles Shurley volt, de aki a Mikulás lett, automatán felvette ezeket a neveket. A manói csak Chuck-nak nevezték, mivel nem volt tradíció követő, de tisztelték, és szerették, ahogy a fiát is később.

Castiel nem olyan rég vette át a munkát, és nem is nézett ki tipikus Mikulásként. Azonban a manók elmagyarázták, amint beöltözik, a ruhája olyan szövésű, hogy a gyerekek, annak látják, - ha észrevennék -, mint akit megszoktak. Senki sem akadna fenn azon, hogy fiatalabb, vagy sötét a haja, nincs szakálla, és az elbűvölően szép kék szemeire egyáltalán nem szükséges még a szemüveg. 

Rengeteg elf dolgozott a kezei alatt, s épp ma hoztak a számára egy különleges levelet, amit az egyik "rajongója" írt Télapónak. 

\- Castiel! Uram, ezt látnod kell! Felháborító, ami ebben a levélben áll, azt hiszem, a feladónak a rosszak listájára kell kerülnie! - remegett felindultan a hangja Garthnak, az egyik fő elfnek.

Castiel elvette a levelet, és a szemöldökét kissé felemelve, elolvasta a nem túl hosszú, de pimasz üzenetet:  
"Kedves Télapó, Santa, Chris Kringle, Joulupukki!  
Bár nem hinném, hogy létezel, és fogadásból kell megírnom Neked a levelet, de azért én bízom benne, hogy valami csoda történik, és megkapod.  
Rémesen jó voltam az idén, ezért remélem, hogy kiérdemlek Tőled néhány bulis cuccot:

a) Szex játékok (dugók, vibrik, és hasonló nyalánkságok)  
b) Néhány rózsaszín szatén bugyi. Ha az nincs, jó lesz erdei zöld is, az illik a szemem színéhez.  
c) Egy puha, és szép nyakörv, ha találsz: kék színben, mert kicsit vonzódom a lájtos BDSM-hez.  
d) Ha lehet, akkor ezek mellé egy szexi pasit is küldj, mert nem mindegy, hogy kivel próbálnám ki.

U.I.: Hogyha nincs "raktáron" egy jóképű, hozzám illő, szexis fiú, úgy inkább nem kérek semmit.  
Köszönettel, őszinte rajongód, amennyiben létezel:  
Dean Winchester"

Castiel csak hümmögött, és igyekezett szigorú arcot vágni, de igazából a szája körül laza mosoly játszott, csak el kellett nyomnia.

\- Khmm. Igen, ez elég rossz... majd személyesen foglalkozom vele. 

Felállt, kezében tartva még mindig, a huszonegy éves Dean levelét, és a szobája magányába sietett. 

Ott a fali, varázslatos gépéből, engedett magának egy bögre forró csokit, meg gombnyomásra némi ropogós, diós süteményt szerezve, s azt rágcsálva kereste meg a vastag, bűvös könyvét, amibe mindenki szerepelt, csak ki kellett mondania a nevét, s a könyv fellapozta az illetőt. 

Az egyik oldala elmondta a jó cselekedeteit, de ugyanazt megfordítva, a másik oldalról leírta a rossz szokásokat is.  
Maga elé tette a könyvet, s kimondta a merész fiú teljes nevét:

\- Dean Winchester.

A könyv lapozgatott, majd szétnyílt, s a felsorolás felett épp látni is lehetett egy képen keresztül, hogy mit is csinál Dean.  
A "képernyő" alatt a következő szöveg állt. 

Dean mindig törődik az öccsével, Sammyvel. Az ő igényeit előtérbe helyezi a sajátjával szemben. Megvédi mindentől, és mindenkitől.  
Segít másoknak, akár erején felül is.

És így folytatódott, felsorolva sok egyéb dolog, ami Dean dicséretére válik. Castiel elolvasta a könyv másik, úgy nevezett "rossz" felét, amiben Dean hibáit sorolja fel a bűvös könyv, többek között azt, hogy olykor élelmiszert lop, verekszik, és hazudik az öccsének. Mégis, Castiel úgy gondolta, hogy a több millió levél közül mégsem lehetett véletlen, hogy épp Deané jutott el hozzá.

Már csak azért sem, mert Dean nemcsak egyszerűen jóképű volt. Hanem rendkívül szép, eszes, vicces, kedves, és gondoskodó fiatal fiú, de mégis, valahogy ez általában rosszul jött ki. Okos volt, ám valami miatt, ha nem is épp ostobának nevezte magát, az öccse képességeit - magához képest -, messzemenően túlszárnyalónak gondolta. Lételeme volt, ha segíthetett másokon, de olykor ezért nem köszönetet, hanem megvetést kapott. Persze nem akiken segített, inkább néha az azokhoz közelállóktól kapott hideget-meleget. Talán ehhez a szexuális orientációja is közrejátszott, nem tudni. 

Akárhogyan legyen, minden esetre figyelemre méltónak mutatkozott Castiel számára. S bár ez igazából nem volt szokás, mégis úgy érezte: nem egyszerűen teljesíti a szokatlan kérést, hanem meg kell büntetnie egyfajta módon a kérelmezőt.

*

Dean, szinte el is felejtette a tréfának szánt levelet, amit a Télapónak firkált. Nem gondolta amúgy sem komolyan, bár szórakoztató lett volna mindazt megkapni, ami a levelében szerepelt.

Sammy egy barátnője családjához könyörögte el magát, amit annyira a testvére nem is bánt. 

Nem volt oka, karácsony reggelén korán ébredni, azt a tényt meg sem említve, hogy csak egy kisebb műfenyő állt a nappalijuk asztalán, s alatta sem lesz semmi különös. 

Amikor félig még aludva, alsónadrágban, a kedvenc AC/DC-s alvó pólójában, maga köré tekerve egy türkizes takarót, botorkált a konyhába kávéért, először nem tűnt fel neki semmi. 

Dean mindig azt mondta:  
"Reggelente innom kell egy kávét, hogy felébredjek. Aztán utána gyorsan még hármat, hogy tudjak összefüggően beszélni, valahogy kinézzek, és ne akarjak megütni másokat."

Castielnek ez is szimpatikus volt, mert néhanapján ugyanezt érezte. 

Dean kezdett magához térni, mikor meglepve vette észre a három, fényes papírba, s dobozokba csomagolt ajándékot a kis, műfenyőfa alatt. 

Még magához sem tért a meglepetéséből, amikor egy mély hang hallatszott a háta mögül:  
\- Helló, Dean! Boldog karácsonyt!

Dean felsikoltott, és eldobta a kávét, a bögre a földre esett, és összetört. Egy pillanattal előbb még senki sem állt azon a helyen mögötte, de most ott volt egy férfi, aki pontosan úgy öltözött, mint a Mikulás, csak épp a fiatalabb változata. Kivéve, hogy a sapkáját - perpillanat - az övébe tűrve hordta.

A férfi csak az ujjaival csettintett, és hirtelen a bögre egészben volt a dohányzóasztalon, s az újonnan, benne lévő kávé, még mindig gőzölgött. A padlón lévő rendetlenség pedig eltűnt.

Dean bámulta a kávés bögréjét, ámulva nézett a férfire, és nem jutott szóhoz, csak kinyitotta a száját, és becsukta újra. A férfinak a leghihetetlenebb, elbűvölően kék szeme volt, amit valaha is csak látott, nem beszélve a sötét, "most szexeltem egy jót", szexisen kócos hajáról. S ebbe a láthatóan puha, mégis cserepesnek látszó, csókolni való ajkait nem számította bele.

\- M... mi... mit... mi ez? - nyögte ki nagy nehezen.  
\- Eljöttem hozzád személyesen, hogy elhozzam az ajándékaid, Dean - felelte a férfi, s amikor közelebb lépett hozzá, megcsapta annak a fahéjas, almás pite illata, akár egy karácsonyi sütemény - A nevem Castiel, de ismerhetsz Télapóként, vagy azokon a neveken, amiket felsoroltál a leveledben. Minden országban másképp neveznek.

Dean csak kerekre nyílt szemekkel bámult.  
\- Nincs olyan, hogy Mikulás... plusz nem is úgy nézel ki. Nem vagy testes, ősz, nagyszakállú, sem egy öreg ember.

Castiel elmosolyodott. Szóval a varázs ellenére, Dean olyannak látja amilyen. Hmm. Ez biztosan jelent valamit, gondolkodott tovább, majd ezt válaszolta:

\- Igen, szerinted nem létezem. Mégis csak nézted, ahogy egy csettintéssel megjavítom a bögréd... - A fa alatt lévő ajándékokra pillantott - Most menj, és, nyisd ki az ajándékaid. 

Dean nem tudta, mi mást tehetne, ezért elindult a fa felé, és felvette az egyik dobozt. Amikor kinyitotta, fél tucat rózsaszín, erdei zöld, és égszínkék szatén bugyit talált benne, különféle formában és stílusban. 

\- Hogyan ...?  
\- Írtál nekem, emlékszel? Azt a pimasz levelet, ami a manóim közül néhányat megbotránkozásra késztetett... Most pedig légy olyan jó, és mutasd meg, hogy hogyan fest rajtad az egyik zöld bugyi. Látni akarom, tényleg passzol-e a szemed színéhez?

Dean kissé elpirult, határozottan vonzotta nemcsak a jóképű férfi, de az egész helyzet is. Rövid habozás után engedelmeskedett a felszólításnak, és belebújt az egyik zöld csipkés szatén csodába.  
Castiel hümmögött, és halkan morgott elismerően. 

\- Igazad volt, határozottan kiemeli a szemed színét! - közben végig futtatta tekintetét a formás alakon. Szemmel láthatóan tetszett neki a látvány - Bontsd ki a következő csomagot! - utasította, és a fiú így is tett. 

Kibontotta a következő, fényes papíros csomagot. Ebben feküdtek a vibrátorok, dildók, és anális dugók. Minden, ami hasonlót a srác a levelében leírt. 

\- Próbáld ki valamelyiket! Látni akarom az egyik dugót, a rossz, kiporolni való fenekedben!

Dean arca élénkebb piros színbe játszott, mint eddig.  
Ha már a bugyija zöld volt, kiválasztotta hozzá az egyik halványzöld, szilikon anyagú butt plugot.

A mellé csomagolt síkosítóval előbb saját magát, majd rövidesen a dugót is előkészítette. Óvatosan, félrehúzva újra a bugyit, a helyére illesztette, az pedig a helyére csúszva, bezáródott az izomgyűrűk szorításában. 

Amit a srác nem tudott, az a távirányító volt, ami Castiel ruhájának zsebében lapult. Valószínűleg ez, és Dean megszeppent, mégis varázslatos látványa volt az, ami mosolyra késztette. 

\- Nyisd ki, az utolsó ajándékodat!  
Így is tett, s a dobozban megtalálta az általa kért - világoskék -, puha, bőr nyakörvet, amin ez a felirat látszott, fényes, apró strassz kövekből kirakva:  
"Castiel rossz, kis ribanca"

A fiú kezei megremegtek, és nemcsak az idegességtől, hanem egyfajta izgalomtól is. Szélesre tágult, csillogó szemekkel bámulta Castielt. 

\- Tedd fel! - Parancsolta - Mutasd meg Dean, hogy hozzám tartozol!  
Ő pedig ekkor, habozás nélkül felcsatolta, majd a férfi felé lépett.  
Castiel kinyújtotta a kezét, összefonta a karjait Dean körül, és a mellkasához húzta.

A következő pillanatban Dean kis garzonja köddé vált, és helyette, karácsonyi motívumos, nagyon feldíszített hálószobába kerültek, ott is egy hatalmas, pihe-puha ágy közelébe. A jókora ablakon kinézve, épp szállingózott a hó, és beborított mindent, amerre csak a szeme ellátott.

\- Menj az ágyra, térd és könyökre! A levegőben akarom látni a kívánatos, csini kis segged! A pólódat pedig vedd le!

Dean engedelmeskedett úgy, ahogy mondták neki, a párnához nyomta az arcát, a zöld szaténnal borított feneke - amely lágy szöveten keresztül látni lehetett a dugóját is - a levegőbe került, és várta, hogy most mi lesz. 

Próbálkozott mozdulatlan maradni, mivel, ha nem így tett, a dugó ingerelte belül. A válla felett próbált átnézni, már amennyire tudott, hisz kíváncsi volt: Castiel mit fog tenni. Ő pedig levetkőzött ráérősen, kicsit húzva is a pillanatot, elég időt adjon a fiúnak ahhoz, hogy megnézhesse a jól felépített testét. 

Mikor mindezzel végzett, mély, vágyat fokozó hangon suttogta:  
\- Most pedig az utolsó karácsonyi kívánságod következik. A hozzád illő szexis pasi... Lássuk, hogy igazam van-e?

Azzal simogatni kezdte a fenekénél, majd rátért feljebb, a hátára, masszírozta kicsit a vállait, visszafelé haladva pedig apró csókokat hintett a bőrére mindenhová, ahol eddig járt. Érezte Dean reszkető bőrét, ahogy az izgalom át, meg átszőtte a testét. 

\- Szereted ezt? - suttogta, bár sejtette, hogy a válasz pozitív lesz, és nem is csalódott.  
\- Igen, nagyon... - felelte a fiú szaggatott lélegzettel.  
\- Tudod, igazából meg kell, hogy büntesselek, a pimaszságod miatt. 

Ekkor a jobb kezében termett egy virgács.  
\- Mit gondolsz, hány ütést érdemelsz ki ezzel? - suhogtatta meg az aranyszín vesszőket.  
\- Nem tudom... talán húsz?  
\- Mondod, vagy kérdezed? Nem vagy biztos benne? Pedig ezt neked kell tudnod...  
\- Tizenöt? - próbálkozott.  
\- Ó, szóval már csak tizenöt? - Húzta fel meglepődve a szemöldökeit, de a szája szélén mosoly bújkált - Még egy kicsit csevegünk, és a végén még én fogom kiérdemelni a büntetést! - kacagott végre szívből Castiel - Nos, egyezzünk ki kezdetnek egy tucattal. Megfelel? 

Dean csak bólogatott.  
\- Rendben. Lássuk a szabályokat. Ugyan büntetést kapsz, de semmi olyat nem teszek veled, amit nem akarsz. Csak egy szavadba kerül, és megállok, abbahagyom. Válassz egy olyan szót, ami semleges. 

\- Impala.  
\- Oké. Ez lesz a biztonsági szavad. Ha ezt kimondod, rögtön megállok, bármit is csinálunk. Jó. Szóval tizenkét ütésben egyeztünk ki, de van még valami, amit ki szeretnék próbálni, és talán neked is tetszeni fog. 

Csettintett az ujjaival, és megjelent köztük egy színezüst farokgyűrű. Azt pedig ráhúzta Dean farkának tövéhez, a golyókat is beleértve. Fém létére - szerencsére -, nem volt hideg, hanem épp kellemes hőmérsékletű. Ám - bár azelőtt a fiú sosem használt ilyet, annyit biztosan tudott -, ebben a gyűrűben nem lesz egyszerű elélvezni, ha lehetséges egyáltalán. 

\- Rendicsek, akkor kezdjük. Számolj, és tartsd észben a biztonsági szavad - adta meg a végső lökést az együttlétükhöz Castiel. 

Dean pedig elkezdett számolni, miközben a virgács le-lesújtott lebegő tomporára. Körülbelül úgy hétnél tarthatott a számolásban, amikor bizsergő érzés kezdett szétterjedni az egész testében, a fenekét ért ütésekből kiindulva. Immár nem a fájdalom dominált a csapásokban, hanem lassan kezdett kivirágozni a bőrében az öröm. Aztán úgy érezte, az egész vére lángra kap. Ha nem lett volna rajta az a bizonyos gyűrű, teljesen biztos benne, hogy a farka már szikla keményen állt volna. Így viszont csak lebegett az öröm, és a be nem teljesülés kínzó határán. 

\- C... Cas... kéééérlek... - nyögte - vedd... ezt le...  
\- Nem, még nem - jött a számára kényelmetlen válasz, majd elérkezett az utolsó csapás. A feneke az ütésektől, az arca a szégyentől, a teste pedig a vágytól pirosba hajló rózsaszínben játszott. 

Váratlan lágy zümmögés hallatszott a lihegős, nyöszörgős csendben: Castiel a távirányítójával bekapcsolta, a fenekében még mindig ott lapuló, rezgő dugót. 

A zöld szemű fiú teste megfeszült, s hirtelen leírhatatlan érzések járták át. Nem tudta meddig tartott, de rövid idő után Dean hosszasan felnyögött, visszafordult, és könyörgött. 

Castielnek nem volt szüksége további bátorításra, egyszerűen kikapcsolta, majd kihúzta a dugót, és megfogta, majd kissé megemelte a farkát, hogy benyomódjon a sima, előkészített lyukba, és elsüllyedjen benne.

Castiel megragadta Dean csípőjét, és keményen kezdett benne lüktetni, egyszerűen tudta, hogy minden egyes löket örömmel töltötte el az ő kis ribancát - Az enyém! - morogta - Ezentúl nem érhet hozzád, rajtam kívül senki más!

\- Igen, Cas, csakis a Tied vagyok! - értett vele egyet, minden ellenállás nélkül Dean. 

A szexis férfi mögötte csak nyögve morgott, és még keményebb tempót diktált, a csípője minden egyes tolóerővel keményen csapódott a fiú gömbölyű, rugalmas, bántalmazott fenekéhez.

Dean nyöszörgött és felnyögött, miközben Castiel könyörtelen folytatta a mozgását, mintha soha nem akarna leállni. A fiú úgy érezte: csillagokat lát már, mikor eltűnt a szorítás a farkáról, s a váratlan érkező orgazmusa ledöntötte az ágyra, mintha egy hullámhegyről zúdulva alá szörfölt volna le éppen. 

Castiel követte őt a háta mögött, miközben a lehető legmélyebben került bele Deanbe, s apró rándulásokkal ott is tartotta magát. Összeomlott partnere hátára, és lenyomta őt a puha matracba.

\- Már nem vagy rajta a rossz listámon, Dean! - mormolta Castiel, és csókokat nyomott a srác nyakára - Most te vagy az én engedelmes, jó fiúm, csakis az enyém, hogy minden egyes alkalommal átélhessük ugyanezt! - Dean nyakörvén átfutott az ujjaival, és az varázslatosan megváltozott: "Castiel jó fiúja", mondta immár a felirat.

Dean lágyan felnyögött Castiel szavaira.  
\- Ó, igen, Cas, ennél többet nem is kívánhatok... csak ilyen francos, eszelős, kibaszott, mindent elsöprő, frenetikus orgazmust! - minden egyes jelző után csókot nyomva a puha, kívánatos, rózsaszín plüss, szexis szájra - Ez minden, amit valaha is szerettem volna!

Castiel elvigyorodott.  
\- Jó! Gratulálok, Mr. Dean Winchester-Kringle!  
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy megkértél? Semmi féltérdre ereszkedés, gyűrű átadás, és romantika? - pattant fel túlzóan megjátszva a sértett "hercegnőt", s rebegtette a szempilláit Dean.  
\- Ó, dehogynem! Minden lesz, csak kicsit később. Most pedig gyere ide, még nem végeztünk! - vigyorgott Cas, magához húzta, s alaposan megcsókolta ezt a pimasz, de annál vonzóbb fiút. 

*

Hogy pedig mi lett Sammyvel? Nos, igen egyszerű rá a válasz. Kapott egy nyakláncot Castieltől, melynek a medálját ha erősen megszorította, és a testvérére gondolt, akkor ott termett az északi-sarkon, egyenest Dean és Cas házának vendég szobájában. 

Élte egy ideig az életét, amíg sajnos az első szerelme meg nem halt. Akkor huzamosabb időre Deanékhez költözött, és besegített az elfek, manók munkájában. Itt ismerkedett össze az édes szájú, szemtelen, de vicces Gabriellel, aki átsegítette ezen a nehéz időszakon, s mint kiderült: Castiel bátyja.

Végül nem is vágyott máshová, mint hogy a családjával maradjon. Elvégre csak egy csettintés kellett, ha megunták a havat, máris valamelyik trópusi szigeten találhatták magukat. 

Boldogan éltek valamennyien, hiszen aki a Télapó családjába tartozik, annak egészen másképp telik az idő.

\--- The End ---

2018.12.26. 10:38 Wednesday  
utolsó frissítés: 16:31

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a Karácsonyi Destielem, légy oly jó, és jutalmazd a kudos ❤️ gomb benyomásával.  
> Köszi! :) ❤️  
> Ha hagysz megjegyzést, annak különösen örülni fogok! ❤️


End file.
